Hellfire
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: La furia que sentía era tan incandescente que estaba seguro podía igualar el fulgor de aquellas llamas verdes...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #58: "Personaje al azar" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_ como se darán cuenta, a mí me tocó **Brandon Stark _._**

* * *

 **Hellfire**

El olor que empezaba a inundar la estancia era insoportable. La risa enloquecida, malévola, resonando en el salón, era amortiguada por los gritos de dolor del hombre al que las llamas devoraban con verdes lenguas ardientes.

El cuerpo de Brandon también ardía: de pura rabia y consternación. La furia que sentía era tan incandescente que estaba seguro podía igualar el fulgor de aquellas llamas verdes.

Todo se había salido de control en un rápido parpadeo. En un momento, se encontraba escoltado por dos guardias en el Gran Salón de la Fortaleza Roja mientras su padre se declaraba como su campeón, y en el siguiente, lord Rickard se debatía desesperado contra un contrincante al que jamás podría vencer.

Trató de luchar, de zafarse del férreo agarre con el que le sostenían, lanzando puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra; pero su violencia únicamente fue respondida con más violencia. Un golpe brutal, del que no advirtió su procedencia, se impactó contra su vientre y le obligó a doblarse en dos. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones y se encontró en el suelo jadeando con dificultad. Seguidamente, sintió cómo el pesado guantelete de uno de sus escoltas de metal se estrellaba contra su cráneo. Se hundió en el suelo en una mezcla de sangre y agonía, la visión se le nubló por un momento y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Con la cabeza todavía entumecida, advirtió como uno de los guardias después pasaba algo por su cuello; pero el dolor cegando sus sentidos era tan desgarrador que le fue imposible descubrir qué era.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por una fuerza que al inicio no pudo identificar, pero que segundos más tarde, cuando el cuerpo en llamas se alejaba, fuera de su alcance, pudo precisar. Estaba siendo arrastrado, apartado del lugar en donde ardía su señor padre. Los guardias lo dejaron allí, en un montón en el suelo junto a una de las columnas del salón, mientras los gritos de lord Rickard continuaban desgarrándole los tímpanos.

Cuando su visión se tornó otra vez clara, pudo observar nuevamente el macabro espectáculo.

Su padre vistiendo su armadura, suspendido en el aire, colgado de ambas manos, mientras el fuego valyrio lo devoraba. Su macizo cuerpo continuaba moviéndose, debatiéndose en medio de gritos contra las llamas que envolvían su armadura. Estaba ardiendo completamente. Todo su cabello había desaparecido mientras el fuego verde continuaba engullendo la carne de su cabeza que empezaba a tornarse oscura.

Brandon observaba todo aquello como fuera de sí, como si tratara de una espantosa ilusión. Escrutó su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a salvar a lord Rickard mientras este continuaba moviéndose violentamente, aullando de sufrimiento. Delante de él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, vio como uno de los guardias dejaba en el suelo su espada. Él la observó por lo que pareció una eternidad, tratando de comprender para qué la había dejado allí. Un instante después vio como el guardia retrocedía y dejaba el arma a su merced, dispuesta, magnifica, imponente: invitándole a tomarla.

Con desesperación se decidió a ir por ella.

De rodillas, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde permanecía el acero. La cabeza le dolía y la sangre derramándose de su cráneo, por su frente, le opacaba la vista. Faltaba poco, solo tenía que arrastrarse un poco más y tendría la espada en su mano. Cuando estuvo a solo unos cuantos metros de alcanzarla, sintió que algo oprimió su cuello y le impidió acercarse.

Los gritos de su padre, para entonces, eran cada vez más desgarradores, más horripilantes. Si no hacía algo pronto, moriría abrasado por aquel fuego infernal. _Tenía que lograrlo_.

Volvió a impulsarse, esta vez con más fuerza. El objeto en su cuello, sin embargo, se afianzó más a él, frenando su paso.

Con el pasar de los segundos, a medida que continuaba impulsándose hacia adelante, hacia la espada, el aire comenzó a escasearle. El salón se transformó en un infierno de llamas y humo. La risa enloquecida continuaba resonando y el rey escupía palabras que Brandon, mientras lágrimas amargas empezaban a saltar de sus ojos, no podía entender. Únicamente podía pensar en su padre, en el _fuego, en_ avanzar, en la acero resplandeciente...

La impaciencia invadió cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se lanzó con más fuerza por la espada sin importar el dolor en su cuello, los músculos que se oprimian, el oxigeno que le faltaba… Solo importaba la espada, tomarla. Sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido, en su cabeza, se alborotaron y revolotearon.

 _«¡Lo había hecho todo mal!_ ¡Él era el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo, de desencadenar aquel terrible final sobre su señor padre! Si hubiera pensado con más frialdad, si hubiera meditado por un momento en lo que estaba haciendo, ¡en lo estúpido que resultaba todo aquello!». Pero tener la cabeza fría nunca había sido su mayor cualidad. Era impulsivo, impetuoso, salvaje… _«Demasiada sangre de lobo»_ pensó cuando se le empañó la visión, la garganta se le comprimió completamente y le era imposible respirar.

Mientras el cuerpo de su padre, calcinado en su armadura, pendía en el aire y crepitaba en las llamas, recordó fugazmente como había gritado improperios al príncipe Rhaegar fuera de la Fortaleza Roja, tras el rapto a su hermana: lo que le había llevado hasta allí.

 _«Eddard no hubiera hecho algo así»_ pensó, mientras la visión empezaba a oscurecérsele. _«Eddard tenía la cabeza más fría, al igual que la sangre»_.

Era extraño, estaba muriendo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en su hermano. En el muchacho tímido, silencioso y taciturno de ojos grises y mirada tranquila; pero sabía bien porque... _«Ahora tú serás el señor de Invernalia»_ fue su último pensamiento, aunque Eddard no estuviera allí y no pudiera escucharle, y después le pidió perdón _«Por dejar esta carga en tus hombros, por abandonarte ahora...»_

No pudo pensar en más... el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, a su sangre, a su cerebro; su cuerpo se rindió y la oscuridad se lo tragó.

Los gritos de lord Rickard, al igual que la vida de Brandon, se apagaron minutos después. Lo único que siguió resonando por el salón fue la risa enloquecida de Aerys, mientras observaba con rostro de excitación el fuego ardiendo.

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Brandon Stark es un personaje totalmente indiferente para mí y me costó muchísimo escribir sobre él.

Y perdón por las referencias sobre Eddard, aun sin escribir sobre él termino metiendo algo sobre él XD


End file.
